


Uhaul

by MightyTacos



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Family, Fluff, moving in, post college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyTacos/pseuds/MightyTacos
Summary: Post graduation and officially as a couple, Beca and Chloe move to a place they can finally call home. While the two figure out how to manage life after college, they realize just how domestic their lifestyle had become.





	Uhaul

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetically short chapters pertain to what I like to call "tastes." Chapters are shorter than one-shots, and have to be less than 500 words. Each morsel of the story can have dialogue to descriptors to fluff to angst to smut. Who's ready for this bag of marbles?

“Fuck.” Beca huffed in defeat, throwing a screw across the living room and into the kitchen.

The screw hit the ankle of Beca’s unsuspecting girlfriend before clattering to the floor and rolling under the cabinets.

“Hey!” Chloe exclaimed in response to the pinpoint pain in her fibula. “What was that for? Since when have we started throwing metal objects all about?” 

Chloe bent over to nurse her ankle, prompting an apologetic glance from Beca.

“I’m sorry, I just thought this was going to be done by now.” 

Beca sat in the living room of their apartment, hunched over the hardwood floors surrounded by various rods, shelving, and screws. 

“This wasn’t supposed to be difficult to assemble.” She continued, narrowing her eyes at a screwdriver.

“Babe, I volunteered to build the bookshelf because I was the one who picked it out.” Chloe came into the living room, placing a tender hand on Beca’s shoulder.

Chloe referred to the couple’s recent day trip to IKEA to fill their new space with furniture — furniture that actually matched that wasn’t from Beca’s dumpster diving trips. 

“I’m supposed to be able to build this.” Beca protested flatly. “So you could admire my handiwork as we put all of our CDs on the shelves...”

“What ‘daddy lesbian’ trope are you following Beca Mitchell? Is it because you’re the big bad breadwinner of the house?” Chloe’s tone fluttered with facetious sarcasm. “Because I bet Sprinkles would beg to differ.”

A small “mew” came from around the bookshelf and a fluffy white kitten moved to nudge its head on Beca’s knee. 

Chloe was a foster mom for a variety of different animals, spanning from kittens to birds to even raccoons – although she only ever took one at a time. With fostering instead of adopting permanently, the couple didn’t have to worry about boarding a pet when the two were touring.

Beca instantly pouted, moving to pick up a glass of wine just out of reach. “I just want our space to be perfect and cozy and cute and just for us and I can’t even assemble a fucking bookshelf that came with instructions that EVEN HAVE PICTURES and all the parts are numbered but apparently I still end up attaching the back to the side.” 

Beca’s creation currently looked like something a child would build out of LEGOs, but it still prompted a smile from Chloe.

“It will be our perfect little space, Beca. It always will be. I have you here and nothing can change that.” Chloe’s touch evolved into a bear hug, and the two remained in their embrace until Beca broke them apart. 

“I will get this done, I swear.” Beca nodded with finality. 

“I’m sure Sprinkles can help you.” Chloe gave the kitten a small wave before returning to the connected kitchen space to finish unpacking. 

After a few moments, Chloe heard Beca speaking to the cat in a low, discreet voice: “Alright, Sprinkles. I need you to get me part number twelve.”


End file.
